rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetterburn
Zetterburn is a playable character who represents the element of fire, being a lion with a mane of flames. He was the first character to be announced, along with Orcane. Zetterburn is a very good rush down character. His combo game up close is incredible, while his projectile makes him a danger from a distance as well. He's capable of dealing damage fast with his long, precise combos and strong KO options. He has one of the most potent punish games out of all characters, capable of dishing out massive amounts of damage upon his opponent making the smallest of mistakes. Zetterburn possesses a very good combo game. Up tilt is his best combo starter, as it does a high amount of damage and can combo into every attack except down special, up, special, and down strong. Dash attack is also a good combo move. It often combos into itself, sets up for all tilts and can directly kill if canceled into up strong. The only downside being that it can be parried easily. Although easily parryable, Zetterburn has a useful projectile in the form of his Fireball. It is useful for pressuring as well as limiting an opponent's approach, recovery or edgeguarding attempt. Despite these advantages, Zetterburn is not without flaws. He is notorious for having a bad recovery that is slow, super predictable, and easily gimped, forcing him to find alternative ways to recover. His neutral game is not as good as that of other characters; instead, it relies on his lethal punishes, edgeguards, and strong combos to succeed. A majority of his attacks have short range overall despite their extensive utility, causing him to struggle up close against characters with long and/or disjointed range like Forsburn. Zetterburn also has a lack of combo breakers. Overall, Zetterburn is considered a well-rounded character with straightforward gameplay, making him easy to pick up and good for beginners. Attributes Strengths * Good aerial juggling thanks to all his aerials as well as his fireballs and Neutral-special. * Powerful landings with Back-air or Down-air often leading into Up-strong followups. * Uncharged Neutral-special speed makes it great to break your opponent's poorly spaced or timed combos. ** It can also be used to edgeguard opponents if positioned correctly * Spammable projectile from any range for easy pressure. * Flexible edgeguarding - can go for the kill offstage or put fire near the ledge and wait with a strong-attack. * Aerials that can combo and kill very early, especially when sweetspotted * Strong attacks on burning opponents are extremely powerful * Dash attack can combo into Up Strong. Weaknesses * Up-Special is slow and predictable even though it travels good distance. * The small pause added to fire amplified strong-attacks gives you more time to DI them correctly. * Predictable fireballs are easily parried which gives opponents invincibility, letting them approach safely. * Does not have ranged moves, which makes it difficult to approach characters such as Clairen and Sylvanos Techniques * Gatling combo - You cancel the dash attack with an up strong if the dash attack hits an opponent. It is often a true kill combo that can kill anywhere from 110-120% and as early as 95% with burn knockback. * On the first few frames of Down Special, press the airdodge button to make Zetterburn flip forward. Although this prevents him from attacking, it is useful for avoiding edgeguarders. In addition, canceling Down Special reduces the move's landing lag. ** This technique is also useful after a walljump * Press the opposite direction after initiating Aerial Down Special to jump in the first direction but dive in the other direction. ** Ledge cancel Down Special to quickly attack out of it and further confuse opponents. ** You can also ledge cancel the Down Special flip (press Parry during startup of Down Special) for more mixups. * Use Side Special to throw a fireball right after short hopping. If timed correctly, Zetterburn will be able to duck under the fireball even if it is parried, making the move much safer. ** Right after using Side Special, inputting Side Special again will make Zetterburn face the direction you are pressing. * You can jump cancel uncharged Neutral Special and Charged Neutral Special. This allows you to perform advanced techniques such as wavedashing right after the neutral special hitbox comes out. * Input Up Special right after jump canceling Neutral Special to save your double jump. * Jab 1 to Up Smash can frame trap opponents. * Jump cancel Neutral Special, then cancel the jumpsquat with Up Strong. This may be hard to space correctly, however. These Techniques are from members of the RoA Academy discord. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Zetterburn can set his opponents ablaze with his Special Attacks, causing them additional damage over time.When an opponent is burning, Zetterburn can land a Strong attack to absorb the flames and launch them twice as far. Zetterburn can place fire on the stage with his Down Special. This will burn opponents without dealing knockback*." *The fire on the stage will deal no knockback, but the first hit of the Down Special will. Elemental Powers: * BURN DAMAGE - Zetterburn's special attacks can set opponents on fire, causing them additional damage over time. * WILD FIRE - Zetterburn's Down Special places flames on the stage. These flames stay for a period of time, burning any opponents who come in contact with them. * FIRE AMP - When an opponent is burning, Zetterburn's Strong Attacks can absorb the flames and launch the burned enemy twice as far, making for an effective killing blow. Moveset Costumes Zetterburn 1.PNG Zetterburn 2.PNG Zetterburn 3.PNG Zetterburn 4.PNG Zetterburn 5.PNG Zetterburn 6.PNG Special Costumes Zetterburn Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Zetterburn Champion.PNG|RCS Champion Promo Costume Zetterburn Excalibur.PNG|Alpharad's Excalibur Promo Costume Zetterburn Shine.PNG|Shine 2017 Costume Zetterburn Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Zetterburn Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story Zetterburn, a son of the ruling family of the Firelands, is an experienced and hardened warrior. He has fought many wars for the Fire Capitol, a bellicose nation that constantly seeks to expand its influence over neighbouring lands. His courage in battle has made him a hero among his people. However, his straightforward character and unquestioning allegiance to the Fire Nation blind him at times. He is a reliable general on the field, but naive to the larger politics of Aether. In battle, Zetterburn is equally forthright; he uses no weapons except for his razor-sharp claws and ability to control flame. -Website In Lovers of Aether Zetterburn is the first student of Aether High that the player meets, introducing them to the school and talking with them at several points in the game. He has a love of sports and generally fills the "jock" archetype. Many students have asked him to the Homecoming Dance offscreen, but he's had to turn each of them down, something that he hates doing. He's also bothered by Forsburn's attitude, feeling like it's affecting his reputation. His path is one of the easiest to complete, as he already wants to ask the player to the dance himself. Trivia * Down special official name is "Wild fire". Neutral special is often referred to as "Shine" which is a reference to the same term used for the reflector moves of the Star Fox characters in the Super Smash Bros series. * Zetterburn's moveset shares several attacks with Wolf from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Coincidentally, though, Wolf no longer has several of those attacks when he reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, making them retroactively unique to Zetterburn. * Zetterburn's taunt is a possible reference to Akuma's taunt from the Street Fighter series. * Zetterburn's name is a reference to the ice hockey player Henrik Zetterberg . ** Dan Fornace also once stated, "Zetterburn was my warlock in WoW and my gamertag on Xbox and other sites." Category:Characters